


The Usual Friday Night

by TombRaider008



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TombRaider008/pseuds/TombRaider008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas enjoying their evening by doing the typical stuff a couple would on a Friday night. Eating burgers and curly fries and have fluffy moments. Modern AU! Newtmas pairing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! Recently I have been obsessed with the Maze Runner Trilogy and I just had to write a fluffy story about Newt and Thomas because these two are just made for one another. I ship NewtMas to Pluto and back, they're like my OTP for life! 
> 
> Enough of my rambling. Enjoy this fluffy Newtmas story! It isn't beta'd though. I use British spelling.

# The Usual Friday Night

Newt sighed as he put down his textbook, looking at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Thomas should be here any minute now, he mused, I better start on diner. He left his comfy chair and walked to the kitchen area in their small apartment they hired near the University campus.

He opened a few cupboards but found them pretty empty. Even the fridge wasn’t a stocked as usual. The blonde sighed. Take it would be tonight or a diner at a restaurant. He heard the front door of their flat opening. “I’m in the kitchen,” he yelled out.

Thomas hung his coat on the coat hanger next to the door and made his way to the kitchenette, where his boyfriend was.

“Hello, love,” he said hugging Newt from behind and placing a kiss on the slightly taller male’s cheek.

“It seems we’ll be eating take out or we’ll be going to a restaurant,” Newt said, relishing in Tommy’s company.

“Really, we have no food left?”

“A tin of beans, some canned peaches and some stuff for making a sandwich but there isn’t bread,”

“I’ll go grocery shopping tomorrow,”

“So what are we going to do?”

“I’m in for Burger King, I’m craving curly fries,”

“You always crave curly fries, Tommy. You’re starting to become Stiles Stilinski!”

“Slim it Newt! I’m not Stiles Stilinski!”

“He’s like your carbon-copy, Thomas,”

“I know, but seriously, I need curly fries,”

“Yeah and I need a juicy burger,”

“Burger King it is,” Thomas grabbed Newt by his wrist and dragged him to the door, making Newt stumble because of his limp and collide with his back.

“Watch the limp, shuckface,” Newt grumbled.

Thomas apologised and he picked up Newt bridal style, causing the blonde to protest, stating he wasn’t some damsel in distress and demanding Thomas to put him shucking down. The brunet ignored his cursing friend, still amazed at the profanities leaving the otherwise reserved, ever-polite Englishman. Once they reached first floor, Thomas put him down. He was still grumbling between his teeth but he was shut up when the brunet pulled him into a kiss.

“C’mon on, I’m hungry and I rather not starve,”

“Like you’re going to die from not eating one evening,”

“What’s got your panties in a twist, babe? You’ve been awfully sarcastic,”

Newt didn’t even bother to answer that and instead walked out. The Burger King was just around the corner. Thomas obediently followed the older boy, easily catching up with him. The November chill caused Newt more troubles in his weak leg. Thomas still didn’t know how Newt had acquired the limp but each time he brought it up, Newt would change the topic or he’d shut him out for an hour. He knew it wasn’t a happy memory but he figured Newt would sooner take it to his grave than confine in him.

When they arrived they got each their usual. For Thomas that was two burgers and two helpings of curly fries and some coke. For Newt it were three burgers and a small helping of regular fries and an ice tea. Thomas remembered the first time he had taken Newt to a fast food restaurant, he actually had ordered chips, temporarily forgetting he was in the USA and not in the UK. It had provided Thomas a fit of laughter.

“So how was your day, Newt?” Thomas asked after taking a bite from his burger.

“Boring, homework, working on my bachelor paper – the usual on a Friday,” Newt said after swallowing his bite.

“Poor you, I have an essay and two papers due to Monday. I’m dead,”

“You’ll be fine, love. You’re smart enough,”

“I got the brains but I’m the king of procrastination! You know that,”

“I’ll go buy groceries tomorrow then so you don’t have an excuse not to work on your school work,”

Thomas groaned, placing his head onto his arms. Newt just petted his lover’s head and he slit his good leg along Thomas’ toned calves. The brunet looked up surprised. Newt simply smirked and continued eating while stroking Tommy’s legs.

Thomas tried to eat as fast as he could but Newt’s leg was distracting him big time. He knew he was blushing, his skin, while a bit more tanned than Newt’s, didn’t hide a blush that well. He knew the devious blonde was enjoying his discomfort while happily eating his burgers. For a guy that skinny, he sure knew how to digest loads of food, Thomas dully noted.

Once the two were done, Newt was pretty sure he was going to get laid that night if that tent in Thomas’s skinny jeans was something to go by. He smirked and Thomas looked positively scandalised when he noticed him smirking.

“What Tommy?” He asked sweetly once they were back on the streets.

“You did that on purpose didn’t you?” Thomas poked Newt in the ribs accusingly.

“Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?” Newt shrugged, “But you can’t say you didn’t enjoy that,”

The blonde actually cupped his tent in public. The brunet was blushing like mad as he let out a soft whimper. Newt gave it a playful squeeze before retracting his hand, opting to hold Thomas’s hand.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at their apartment complex called _The Glade_. Thomas gave Newt a piggyback ride up the three flights of stairs.

Once inside, Thomas carried Newt to their bed room and dumped him unceremoniously onto the King sized bed. He stripped them out of their coats, tossing them carelessly onto the ground and straddled the blonde.

“Get ready for the snog of your life,” he whispered in a British accent causing Newt to face palm.

Newt wanted to remark on how horrible it sounded, but his lips were attacked by an array of kisses and nibbles. He basked in the attention Thomas was giving him. He loved his lover to pieces and wouldn’t trade him for someone else. Thomas teasingly kissed his jawline, ears – his whole face actually.

And Newt knew for sure he was going to get teased until he was begging his boyfriend to take him and make him come undone.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! I hope you guys liked it.  
> Have a lovely morning, afternoon, evening whenever you're reading this and I hope to see you soon.


End file.
